Computing devices may generate new data based on stored data. For example, a computing device may store a database that includes sales data for a variety of products over a period of time. The computing device may generate new data by calculating an average sale price of each sale.
In some cases, a database or other type of data source may be distributed across a number of computing devices. For example, a first portion of a database that stores sales at a first store location may be stored on a local storage of a first computing device and a second portion of the database that stores sales at a second store location may be stored on a local storage of a second computing device. To generate new data, the second portion of the database may be sent to the first computing device and stored on the local storage of the first computing device. The first computing device may, calculate the average sale price of each sale across the database using the first portion and second portion of the database stored on the local storage.